Onward to victory
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: May 9th, the day that ended the war in Europe, all for a Russian soldier waving Soviet flag. Now, in memoir to every Russian fallen heroes, the parade is started. March of the defenders of Moscow. A story of The Doraemons with T&J gang.
Moscow, Russia

 _Red Square…_

The day had come, many of former veterans arrived. They were all old now, both of them, in the big square. Some of them have Caucasian muslim looks, some have an unique Slavic looks…

But this year is special…

Those boys, were back…

"(Hi, my brothers!)"

"Welcome back home, brat."

"(I am waiting for you…)"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Many tanks, many men, all uniformed, ready to walk. A big march! No doubt. The day had come to all of them. That day…

" **URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…** "

This word, again, came under their voice, their voice of glories, honors and trusts…

…

…

…

…

…

Through then, the Russian Government, and many of foreign delegators, politicians, they both arrived with respects, even Russia's fiercest rival like Croatia, Poland, Japan… and especially, the United States of the UK.

In honorable moment, the beginning of the day Russian soldiers' march from Moscow for their Great Patriotic War, they heard the voice from Prime Minister…

"В почестей, отношениях, трастов и убеждениях, я с гордостью заявить: начать церемонию!" ( _In honors, respects, trusts and beliefs, I am proud to declare: begin the ceremony!_ )

Also, there was a girl sitting here too, she really loved it much…

…

…

…

" **URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

В атаку стальными рядами

 _To the attack in steel ranks_

Мы поступью твердой идем.

 _We are going with a firm pace_

Родная столица за нами,

 _(Our) beloved (birthplace) capital city behind us,_

Рубеж наш назначен Вождем

 _The border (line) has been established by our guide (leader)_

The first Russian battalion walked on its own march, the time had called, many Russians volunteered themselves, they went on the battlefield. It was mentioned back, by the Russian first and fifteenth military battalion marching. Led by Dora-nikov's old friend, comrade, Colonel Valentin Gushin, they marched, strong but full of power. No mistake after all.

Bravo brave Russians…

In the great march, Russian soldiers went out bravely, like never lost their spirits…

Мы не дрогнем в бою за столицу свою,

 _We shall not recoil in the battle for our capital city_

Нам родная Москва дорога.

 _Our birthplace and dear Moscow_

Нерушимой стеной, обороной стальной

 _Like an undestructible wall, a steel bulwark (defence)_

Разгромим, уничтожим врага.

 _We will shoot and destroy the enemy._

In the name of Mother Russia, the children of Soviet Union came out, facing German tanks and German artillery… the Germans bombed them heavily, but couldn't defeat the Russian soul. Never afraid was a part of Soviet war with Germany.

Therefore, Russian casualties, was the highest…

Deep respects for Russia, Dora-rinho led the second march, this time, with total of Russian Special Naval Squadron, comprising naval men and women. Behind his Russian squad, were also bunch of Brazilian soldiers. Brazil is one of few Latin American states to send troops at the World War II, the others were Mexico, Cuba, Guatemala, Uruguay and Chile.

The march was strong, and it steps made a full Thor's thunder style. If Thor were not in Asgard, he would be surprised about the parade.

And yes, Russian veterans waved Soviet and Russian flags. Russian scenes could be seen from the universe. Long as the Russian feels. Doubt about that.

На марше равняются взводы

 _Our leaders are forming a frontline (marching in front)_

Гудит под ногами земля,

 _The ground (earth) shakes under our footsteps,_

За нами - родные заводы

 _Behind us are our dear factories_

И красные звезды Кремля.

 _And the Kremlin's red stars._

The next were the group where composed by mostly of Russian armored vehicles which was used by the Russian military in attempt to defend its border. El Matadora gave an appointment to lead those guys. Yup, of course, those Tom and Jerry were looking to it, too. They stated to the gang that they would like to own one of those vehicles.

Under the Kremlin Red Wall, they remembered to the day, German bombed Stalingrad, attacked Leningrad…

All were expected not to survive… but every single day, when a Soviet soldier still lived, hope would exist. Yup, this is why Dora-the-Kid loved the spirit, although he dislikes the Soviet Union and the way Russians still admire the person which the world referred him as a murder, Joseph Stalin.

The only thing he wanna ask: "Stalin is Georgian, how the hell Russians still love this murderer although they went to war with Georgia?"

Back to memories…

Мы не дрогнем в бою за столицу свою,

 _We shall not recoil in the battle for our capital city_

Нам родная Москва дорога.

 _Our birthplace and dear Moscow_

Нерушимой стеной, обороной стальной

 _Like an undestructible wall, a steel bulwark (defence)_

Разгромим, уничтожим врага.

 _We will shoot and destroy the enemy._

In the moment where they felt all main cities of Russia were about to fall to the Nazi Germany, suddenly, they found themselves that they must retake and defend any position they had taken from those Nazis.

They counter-attacked the Germans, by using any kind of weapons they have. So they had to meet fierce fires. Many men fell down and never went back. It was so dark for them…

Was it?

In honor, men of Russian Special Guards marched too. Till we die!

Led by Vladimir Kostarov, a man who was sometimes being accused for alleging with mafia like the Vongola, Dora-nikov couldn't stop laughing inside: "(Vongola General of Russian Armed Forces…)"

Для счастья своими руками

 _For happiness, with our hands_

Мы строили город родной.

 _We built our birthplace city_

За каждый расколотый камень

 _For every (building or paving) stone broken_

Отплатим мы страшной ценой.

 _They shall pay a horrible price._

In the honors of mighty and brave soldiers, the Soviet men fought back, they used grenades, anti-tanks, bombs and even blew up themselves to regain everything they had lost.

Under mighty leaders like Zhukov, Vasilevsky, Bagramyan,… they were united to one front.

It made them remember back the old day, as the fighting vehicles arrived, led by Wang Dora. In contribute, Chinese troops marched on too. Following those troops were the Indians, Burmese, Mongolians and Central Asians. Yes Sir on it!

Deep respects and deep honors for them, because they were the Asians resist against Nazi before…

Мы не дрогнем в бою за столицу свою,

 _We shall not recoil in the battle for our capital city_

Нам родная Москва дорога.

 _Our birthplace and dear Moscow_

Нерушимой стеной, обороной стальной

 _Like an undestructible wall, a steel bulwark (defence)_

Разгромим, уничтожим врага.

 _We will shoot and destroy the enemy._

The Soviets, after kicking Germans out of their soil, continued to march on, they entered to Belarus, Ukraine, Poland and Balkans… the time was set…

10 Greatest offensives!

It was so honorable for them, a squad of jets flew on the sky, flew through their eyes, it gave them so much memories about the old time.

Those jets, raising Russian flag, big one with three colors, proud and pride to be a Russian. Underground were Israeli soldiers – of Russian background! Syrian, Israeli and Iranian march, led by Jaidora.

Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike were all standing up after seeing that… With those Middle Eastern men, behind them were strategic missile vehicles. They were on their road…

All were the newest, from nuclear missiles to fighting missiles…

Не счесть богатырскую силу,

 _It is impossible to crush this heroes' force_

Могуч наш отпор огневой.

 _Our fire is powerful_

Загоним фашистов в могилу

 _We have dug the grave for the fascists_

В туманных боях под Москвой.

 _In the misty plains around Moscow_

Farewell, my heroes. And my brothers.

Yeah, this was how veterans felt. War never left out of their hearts. Soviet troopers, with aids, defeated German Nazi forces. And totally they suffered more deaths and pains.

Budapest, Bucharest, Sofia, Warsaw… all had their feet. Even someone hated them for communism, but so far, they just wished to be normal person, not believing on communism or fascism…

However, it was the time,…

Missile squads, appeared!

Upgraded scuds!

Nuclear missiles!

New fighters!

Even the air also got the new. And many of hotties! Russian girls in the military. In another conditions, there are so many Slavic countries sent troops in honor alongside Greece. Greece, Bulgaria, Serbia, Montenegro, Poland, Romania, Czech Republic, Moldova, Macedonia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Belarus…

Under one commands, they looked…

Мы не дрогнем в бою за столицу свою,

 _We shall not recoil in the battle for our capital city_

Нам родная Москва дорога.

 _Our birthplace and dear Moscow_

Нерушимой стеной, обороной стальной

 _Like an undestructible wall, a steel bulwark (defence)_

Разгромим, уничтожим врага.

 _We will shoot and destroy the enemy._

Now were the tanks! T-34, the legend of World War II. Made by Soviet Union, it was still belong to one of greatest armored weapons in the world. Alongside, were the artillery group and RPG squadron. They marched together, under the banner of Mother Russia… Wang Dora in charge!

T-34, once fought in the same battlefield, was the best tank in the war. No word for this, except for proud and pride. T-34 was the main combatant in every battle since 1942. Without them…

Well, no saying for this, the tanks marched, alongside were another modern Sukhoi and Mikoyan flying! Russian bomber discovered too!

Yeah…

…

…

…

…

…

In this moment, it was the time. Before that T-34, Dora-the-Kid had left. Now, again, we saw him, but… he was leading the foreign legions! He led them, in proud!

Those legions were from the USA, Britain, France, Italy, South Africa, Australia, Canada, Norway, New Zealand, South Korea and… yeah, not much, but they marched very honorable!

Those legions were one of main reason for the collapse of Nazi regime. In World War II, many of foreigners volunteered themselves against Nazi. Not surprised about the war in Asia too, many Ecuadorians, Chileans, Panamanians, Colombians, Peruvians also joined as foreign legions against Japanese forces. Over 30.000 legions killed…

Dora-the-Kid was not feeling different. Both of them were main combatants with different place – the USA, Britain, Soviet Union and China were the big four. But he regarded them like heroes.

And the last…

…

Мы не дрогнем в бою за столицу свою,

 _We shall not recoil in the battle for our capital city_

Нам родная Москва дорога.

 _Our birthplace and dear Moscow_

Нерушимой стеной, обороной стальной

 _Like an undestructible wall, a steel bulwark (defence)_

Разгромим, уничтожим врага.

 _We will shoot and destroy the enemy._

The last were… the Greatest Russian March! This time was total Russian Military Power: modern T-90 tanks, new strategic missile forces, group of heroic soldiers from entire of Russia, the most elite one.

Dora-nikov led the newest forces. Russian soldiers marched, everyone joined the squadron. They did not make any mistake. All the best equipments were here. Russian Generals saluted! All The Doraemons! Hey and those Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike also stood to salute. But if Nikov notice, they were just fighting…

"(Dear…)"

But that did not matter. Because Russian moves to Syria, the time had changed…

So the day, May 9th, was more than that…

…

So be it… The gang looked to Nikov with a cheer…

 **SALUTE!**

 **URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

#####

About the girl, she was amazed about them. But…

…

"I have to go!"

She saw one thing flew up, it was…

"Kero!"

"Go on, Sakura! Li is waiting!"

All of them, being admired so much about the parade, had created a new card: T-34! Based on the legendary Russian tank.

She couldn't say anything more…

"Really?"

"Come, we have to go."

Yeah… a nice trip to…

…

…

* * *

 **In honors to the fallen of the Great Patriotic War, this fanfic is dedicated to every fallen Russians during the World War II.**

 **I am not fan of Soviet Union, but your braves, your honors shall never be forgotten. During the war, Russians suffered the highest casualties in entire the Big Four.**

 **Thank you for your intervention to Syria to prevent the mass immigrants trying to ruin Europe, America and the world by radical Islam. We owe you a lot.**

 **Privet, brati!**


End file.
